


Sisters

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy wants to help Kora adjust
Relationships: Kora (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day for Jan 20

Daisy knew that Kora might have a hard time adjusting to life in a new time, but she wasn’t sure what to do about it. She could help Kora transition, sure, but truthfully a lot of that was best left to the experts. But Daisy didn’t want to just sit around and do nothing…

In the end she decided that she could introduce Kora to current pop culture in the form of movie night. Once a week or more, Daisy would sit with Kora and watch movies. They would talk about anything and everything during those movies. 

Just like sisters.


End file.
